


pinkie promise

by dreamcas



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcas/pseuds/dreamcas
Summary: youngmin and daehwi have one promise that they'll always keep.
Relationships: Lee Daehwi & Lim Youngmin, Lee Daehwi/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	pinkie promise

**Author's Note:**

> as Younghwi President, i felt obliged to have at least one (1) younghwi fic for the near non-existent younghwi nation. this is literally just a word vomit, relationship analysis-esque type of fic based mostly on my favourite youngmin/daehwi moments. honestly this might be dreadfully long but,,,, YOUNGHWI.
> 
> n e ways i kept it platonic bc yay brotherly luv<33
> 
> make sure to support their new comeback soon !! also @ bnm pls give me the younghwi unit i deserve

* * *

"It's okay. I'll always be there for you."

Daehwi looked up at Youngmin with narrowed eyes and held out his pinkie. "Promise?"

"I promise!" Youngmin grinned, linking his pinkie with Daehwi's. "Whenever you need me, just call out my name. I'll come running."

"You _better_." Daehwi warned.

He had been talking about how he was a bit concerned that the four of them were going to be separated during the survival program they would be joining but the pinkie promise he made with Youngmin assured him that their bond as four would never be broken.

It would always be them against the world. Their little family of four—while Youngmin and Daehwi were sat together on a bench, appreciating the view of the Han River and the ticklish feeling of the new year, Donghyun and Woojin were off checking who could jump the furthest from the swings—had spent their New Year's eve in the practice room and celebrated the countdown on the streets. They decided to linger around the river before returning home; after all, they weren't sure when they would have the chance to do so again.

The start of 2017 was an unfamiliar feeling to them. They knew that this year was going to change their lives for good. In a couple of months, they would be making their appearance as the trainees of Brand New Music Entertainment on the survival program Produce 101, which would officially put them under the constant watch of the public. It had been years since they exchanged their normal lives for that of trainees and showing up on TV only meant there was no turning back. Whether they would be lucky enough to fall into the top 11 line-up for the result project group was uncertain, but they had promised themselves (and their CEO) that they would do their best.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we debut in the project group together?" Daehwi mused out loud.

"All four of us?"

Daehwi gasped. "If that happens, we'll make history! Four finalists from the same company. Imagine how happy our CEO would be."

Youngmin chuckled. "I don't know about that, but I do know that you'll be in the final line-up."

Daehwi frowned at Youngmin's comment, prompting the latter to ask what was wrong.

"I don't want to do it without you."  
  


Youngmin couldn't reply. He was unsure of what to reply, though he knew he felt the same way.

The project group for this season had a contract to last for a year and a half. If none of them were to make it in, they would make their permanent debut together once the show concluded. But if one or more of them did get into the project group, the others would have to wait for their return.

Imagining that year and a half without his boys, especially without the little one he adored the most, Youngmin's chest was filled with ache. It wasn't until Donghyun and Woojin came running up to them with big laughs and bright eyes that Youngmin could momentarily forget about their potential separation.

* * *

Time flew by and the snow melted as the country greeted a comfortable spring. The Produce training centre had become the trainees' new normal and they had become each other's new home. Friendships formed, some bound to last for eternity, as the atmosphere gradually developed into a fun summer camp rather than the cut-throat competition it was supposed to be. Even through the harsh days of training, for many of the boys, they found something a lot more valuable than the numbers on their nametags.

Youngmin wasn't excluded.

In fact, all the Brand New trainees were quickly growing a reputation for being the social butterfly out of all the agencies—the four of them had been the most impressive, slightly intimidating performance out of all the auditions that had taken place on the first day, but they had also been named as some of the kindest and most approachable trainees there were.

Youngmin had especially grown close to trainees of the same age, as well as being close to the older Yoon Jisung and being one of the favourite targets for the younger ones. As beautiful as new beginnings were, he enjoyed watching his Brand New boys develop fresh friendship circles but there was some part of him that was just a little, a very _tiny_ bit jealous. Especially when he watched Daehwi, who would make a new friend each time he breathed, gain the adoration of all the trainees, old and young.

It reminded him of the pinkie promise they made during the new year.

_Looks like I won't have to run to you_ , he thought bitterly from across the room, seeing that Daehwi was comfortably hanging out with the older trainees in the A class instead of approaching him like he usually would back at their label. He forced a smile when Daehwi sent a wide smile and a wave his way, unable to deny that he really missed spending more time with him.

(Trainee Lim Youngmin was also bitter that Trainee Park Woojin was in the same A class, but was too busy playing around with Trainee Ahn Hyeongseob. Busanz comradeship, _my ass_.)

Grumpy Youngmin wasn't for long—his jealousy washed away a few days later when the boys were gathered to watch the first episode of the program together. The staff had given them freedom to sit wherever they liked with whomever they liked, no arrangement of classes or companies to be considered for once. Youngmin had arrived at the viewing hall rather late, leaving not many bare seats left upfront and being the selfless man he was, he made a beeline straight for the row in the far back. On his right was a single empty chair, presumably one of the seats that would receive the least spotlight during filming later on.

When someone finally settled into the chair, it wasn't who Youngmin would've expected, but was pleased to see nonetheless.

"What are you doing here? There are some empty seats upfront, go sit there." he said softly with a hint of a fond smile.

Daehwi scoffed, glaring at the older boy. "What, you don't want me to sit with you?"

"That's not it," Youngmin quickly denied. "You're the center. The cameras are all at the front, your friends are sitting there too. You'll get more airtime for sure."

"Nope. I don't care about all that," Daehwi firmly shook his head. "I want to sit with you. I feel like it's been forever since I've spent time with you."

Youngmin tried to hide his proud expression. He didn't get the chance to respond as filming had begun, but he gave Daehwi's shoulder a squeeze and the younger beamed back at him. That was one of Youngmin's favourite Produce 101 moments; being reminded that he was special to Lee Daehwi, the top trainee and _It's Me_ center that many of the other boys were wishing to become closer to.

Another memorable episode that Youngmin held dear to his heart which revolved around Daehwi was at the time of the position evaluations. There were many difficult bumps and corners throughout the entire show, but the position evaluations could have easily been the hardest time for Youngmin.

Trainee Lim Youngmin was known to be _that_ big-hearted trainee. Kind Youngmin. Selfless Youngmin. Last ranking in power Youngmin. It was simply who he was, nice from the inside out and his mild, gentle personality was his true self. As patient as he was, however, even saints could meet their limits. And Youngmin met his limit during the position evaluations where he was blessed (though surprised) to find Donghyun with him in rap, yet the third member of the team came as somewhat of a challenge.

Despite the hardships that they faced during training with fingers pointed at the third member being the source of struggle, neither Youngmin nor Donghyun blamed him, not even when they had focused on helping that third member more than they could focus on themselves. All that mattered to them was that they could put on a great show and steal the hearts of more national producers in order to rise in rankings.

Youngmin didn't know what had gotten into him. It was like his tongue got tied mid-sentence and his mind blanked out, forgetting the lyrics that were written by his own fingers. He stayed professional, finished the performance and anxiously waited for the results—hoping to God that Donghyun placed #1 because although he was the center, he didn't deserve #1. Not after that unforgivable slip-up.

Alas, fate didn't work that way. Youngmin felt his heart break when his name showed up in first place and the tears came far too quickly for him to hold back. He reentered the waiting room with heaviness in his steps and darkness in his expression, only able to force smiles at the whoops of "Good job!"s and pats on the back. His sole genuine smile was when Woojin shot him a silent thumbs up from the front of the room.

He then scanned the room to find Daehwi for extra solace, unable to find him until he realized that he was right beside him. Youngmin wasn't sure when Daehwi had taken the trouble to swap seats with the trainee initially sitting next to him but he didn't bother questioning it.

"Don't worry," Daehwi softly assured him, knowing more than anyone that Youngmin was beating himself up. "You did really well."

"I don't think so." Youngmin mumbled.

"Don't say that," Daehwi took Youngmin's hand in his. "You did great. You'll see."

Daehwi's prophecy came true during the following elimination. Youngmin had forgiven his mistake, but it didn't make him any less nervous to see the rankings keep getting higher with his name still unsaid. Donghyun and Woojin had both been called, leaving them safe for another episode and in Youngmin's head was a mantra for Boa to call out his name soon. He had no worries for the boy sitting one seat away from him—especially with that heart-stealing _Playing with Fire_ performance, he was certain Daehwi was sealed in the top 11.

Brand New Music was mentioned for the trainee in the 5th rank and when it was his name that followed instead of Daehwi's, Youngmin couldn't help the smile on his face. He received supportive hugs and touches from the nearby trainees, but both his arms were occupied with Daehwi's smaller frame, the latter's enthusiastic shout lingering in his ears.

Relishing the feeling of sitting in the 5th rank chair, Youngmin was beyond thrilled. His smile didn't fade, in fact, it only grew wider when Daehwi was called as the trainee in the 4th rank, earning him the chair exactly next to Youngmin's. Daehwi had run up the stairs into his arms, calling out "My hyung!" as they hugged, both pleased to meet each other on the top.

The thought crossed Youngmin's mind that maybe, _just maybe_ , the two of them would get to debut in the project group together.

Destiny didn't agree.

The baseless rumour that affected him pulled him down, while the mistake he made drowned him. Youngmin fell further than he would have ever expected. All hopes of being in the top 11 were wiped away and all he had left was the gratitude that he survived the final round of eliminations, placing him as one of the twenty finalists.

The twenty, of whom, were chatting over dinner, some mourning over their eliminated friends and others surprised that they made it this far. Youngmin had quietly retreated from the room once he was full (which was pretty soon, considering he didn't really have an appetite) and found himself on one of the empty staircases where he knew he would be alone. He leaned against the wall and sighed, his head spinning from everything that was on his mind.

Especially worrying over his boys more than anyone else, Youngmin's heart hurt at the idea of Donghyun being home alone and Woojin was in the hospital for a check-up.

How unfair it was on them, he thought.

Daehwi was popular, but due to the greed and jealousy of others, his slate was unable to be kept clean even when he wasn't at fault.

Donghyun had a good reputation, but unfortunately hadn't been given the chance to shine.

Woojin had both popularity and good status, but his health made an unexpected intervention.

Youngmin buried his face in his hands with another sigh. He was disappointed in himself for tarnishing the Brand New name and didn't know how he could face the other trainees. He believed that after what he did, he didn't deserve a spot in the top 20. He felt like no penalty would be enough to compensate for his wrongdoing.

"Hyung?"

At the familiar voice, Youngmin immediately lifted his head. His gaze locked with a pair of eyes he knew too well, genuine concern drawn all over the other boy's face.

"Oh, Daehwi." Youngmin acknowledged.

"Are you okay?" Daehwi asked, taking the empty space beside Youngmin and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm fine." Youngmin knew he didn't sound the slightest bit convincing, looking away in order to prevent himself from breaking down.

"No, you're not," Daehwi pointed out obviously as he rested his chin on Youngmin's shoulder.

"But it's going to be okay. Trust me."

Youngmin failed to find the words to reply; instead, he found comfort in the younger's embrace and just his mere presence. He pulled Daehwi into a tight hug and allowed the silence to speak on his behalf.

From the day of the final eliminations onwards, Youngmin dedicated his prayers to wishing that their final performance would go smoothly and that his two little brothers would rank in the top 11. It was their last step, their last push—everything they worked for for the past few months was for this last round.

And it was worth it.

Youngmin almost imploded from pride when Woojin's name was announced as the 6th rank. His smile stretched from ear to ear as Woojin approached him first out of the other standing trainees, hoping that his "You did it!" was heard by Woojin's ears over the deafening cheers of the crowd.

One of them made it, at least, to represent the Brand New name.

He already knew by then that he wouldn't be joining Woojin in the line-up. He glanced at Daehwi, not even needing to pray anymore as he was absolutely certain that Daehwi would follow Woojin soon. Sure enough, Youngmin was right and he couldn't describe the feeling that swarmed him the moment Daehwi was announced to be the 3rd rank.

The younger boy had fallen to the floor in shock, triggering Youngmin's immediate reflex to run to him. All the other boys were showering Daehwi with excited pats and encouraging whoops, yet it was Youngmin who was crouched on the floor beside him with one arm around his back and the other supporting his side. Daehwi's trembling fingers held onto Youngmin's hand weakly as the latter continued whispering sweet assurances to the former.

Youngmin helped Daehwi get to his feet and watched him walk to his throne with a bittersweet smile on his face.

_At least_ , he reminded himself. _Daehwi and Woojin have each other_.

The rest of the night for the Produce 101 boys was a free space for affection; there were exchanges of warm hugs and promises to keep in touch. Like any family would, the Brand New boys found each other through the cracks in the crowd of uniform-clad boys. All four of them found each other, someway or another, all but the eldest and the youngest.

Daehwi was swept away by the trainees who adored him, while Youngmin was in tears, having reunited with a friend he genuinely missed. The red string that connected them was stretched further as they strayed further away from one another. It was odd, how the normally inseparable pair didn't meet in such a crucial moment.

It wasn't until later in the waiting room when Daehwi saw Jaehwan and Jisung comforting a seemingly distraught Youngmin that the realization struck him. Their eyes met and Youngmin's expression softened, quick to congratulate him and hold out a welcoming pair of arms. Their hug lasted longer than either would expect, a more emotional embrace that they could only have with each other.

"Why didn't you join me?" Daehwi asked sadly.

"What can I do?" Youngmin pulled away with a chuckle. "Just do well and come back."

"Don't miss me too much."

"I promise."

* * *

It was approximately one month after Daehwi and Woojin left the Brand New dorm that Youngmin broke that promise. The boys updated each other with their whereabouts and activities almost daily in their groupchat, but it didn't rid the inevitable emptiness that loomed around Youngmin and Donghyun. The dorm was a lot quieter—sometimes a little too quiet.

A sullen Youngmin dragged himself to the living room and plopped down on the couch where Donghyun was watching TV. The younger boy raised an eyebrow, questioning the reason behind his bad mood.

"I dreamt of Daehwi." Youngmin replied in a sulky tone.

He ignored the big laugh and teasing that came from Donghyun then, believing he reserved the right to miss Daehwi that much. During Produce 101, with all the opportunities they had to get to know their new friends better, Youngmin would choose to spend his free Saturday waiting for Daehwi to finish school and on a separate occasion, the two would have a meal together while on their way to the recording studio.

Even during the concert finale, the last opportunity for them to be on stage with the other trainees, Youngmin and Daehwi were stuck at the hip. They were together at most points of the concert, especially with the way Daehwi was clinging onto Youngmin's bigger frame like there was no tomorrow.

They were—or at least, used to be—like a pair of Siamese twins. It was almost as if they couldn't be one without the other. Now that they were actually apart, it was harder to get used to than Youngmin had imagined.

Of course, he missed and worried about Woojin too; staying in the dorm had become awfully boring without Woojin tailing his every move and the daily petty arguments Woojin had with Donghyun.

But he must have been thinking about Daehwi more which resulted in the dream—he missed him terribly so that being able to meet him in a subconscious reality only made him sadder and lonelier.

Youngmin was counting the days for them to be reunited again and hoped that in the meantime they'd walk on smooth, albeit separate paths.

For the rest of the year, the four boys would meet up on important dates, like dinner at Rhymer's house or the commemoration of MXM's debut album. They had a routine most commonly seen in families; they would hug and laugh and simply appreciate the moments they were complete.

A family indeed.

At each meet-up it would be natural for Youngmin and Daehwi to stay glued together. Once Donghyun and Daehwi were done making kissy faces and cupping each other's cheeks as a form of greeting, the latter would automatically find his spot next to Youngmin, pulling the elder into a tight hug without the slightest hesitation.

That was one of the rare moments Youngmin would feel that _he_ was complete.

As time passed, both Wanna One and MXM became busier as they gained more success, and it gradually got harder for the family of four to meet. Sometimes a week would go without updates in their groupchat; radio silence until one of them breaks it by sending a meme they thought was funny.

They preferred to text and video calls were far too rare to be counted, but there were quick phone calls every other day just to check if the other person was still alive (mostly applicable to Donghyun and Woojin).

Youngmin had phone calls that lasted beyond hours reserved for Daehwi—despite the latter's constant whining that he didn't like calling and would much rather text—especially during difficult periods.

Whether he got scolded by one of the older members or he was feeling burdened by the weight of his career at his young age, Youngmin would be Daehwi's comfort spot. Daehwi wouldn't even really tell Youngmin if anything was wrong and neither would Youngmin pester him to open up.

They would just spend hours talking about what they had been up to, what they ate for dinner that day, or what they recently gained interest in; literally everything wholesome you could imagine being talked about in a phone conversation.

Rather than blatantly confiding in each other about their feelings, their talks served more as a healthy distraction. As a source of comfort without needing to ask for it outright.

It was their own way of keeping their _I'll be there for you_ promise.

* * *

MXM were lucky. Their little brother was a brilliant music producer who loved them very much; hence, the gift of two songs for their album. Daehwi also loved them enough to spend his free day in the recording studio with them, something that both Youngmin and Donghyun appreciated to no end.

_Dawn_ was the shared child of Youngmin and Daehwi. Although Youngmin was initially nervous to be working with an experienced songwriter like Daehwi, he reminded himself that this wasn't a stranger. This was Daehwi, _their_ precious Daehwi. He knew that he could trust Daehwi to be encouraging and supportive regardless of Youngmin's first sloppy attempts at producing.

Though Youngmin had known him for years, Daehwi never failed to amaze him with his talents and skills. He was six years younger, but Youngmin looked up to Daehwi like he was on a pedestal.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Daehwi playfully poked Youngmin's arm. The older boy broke out into a sheepish grin, realizing that he had gotten lost in thought while admiring Daehwi.

They were alone in the recording studio—the other producers took a break while Donghyun was hungry and it was a rule not to eat in the studio. Daehwi wanted to recap through the directing process for _Dawn_ with Youngmin, so the two of them were sitting together at the panel when Youngmin got lost in focusing on Daehwi's professionalism instead of what he was actually saying.

"I'm just proud of you." Youngmin answered, caressing the back of Daehwi's head.

"That's so random," Daehwi stifled a laugh, yet his face clearly brightened at the earnest compliment. "But I'm proud of you too, hyung. This song exceeded my expectations."

Youngmin beamed. "Oh, really? I'm relieved to hear that."

"Really! It's almost like you're not an amateur."

"Then should we work on a subunit together?"

"Yes! Yes, we should!" Daehwi's excitement was shown by the way he mercilessly slapped Youngmin's arm.

"Hyung, let's collaborate more after this. When we debut together next year, let's form a subunit. I'm sure the company will be fine with it."

_When we debut together next year_. It almost felt strange to hear.

"I can't wait to debut with you," was what Youngmin wanted to say. The words couldn't leave his lips, however, when he recalled that it might be insensitive to Daehwi. Wanna One's promotion length was coming close to an end and he could only imagine how painful it was going to be on the boys, many of whom were his own good friends.

He prayed that Daehwi and Woojin (as well as Donghyun and himself) would never have to experience that pain ever again.

"Okay," Youngmin smiled. "Let's do it."

* * *

The end of 2018 led to a heartbreaking start of 2019, where temporary goodbyes were said to the nation's top boygroup. Before Woojin and Daehwi returned to their old dorm, the four brothers first reunited at the annual company volunteer program, where although they hadn't met in months, they fit right back together like a puzzle with four pieces.

Youngmin's warm smile was hidden behind his mask as he watched Donghyun and Woojin bicker from afar. It reminded him of the time that the two had fought until one of them had to leave home for a while, but they had made up a couple hours later without needing to apologize or address the fight, just like real siblings would.

"Hyung."

A light tug on his jacket turned his attention away from the Tom and Jerry duo and back to his role of distributing briquettes. It was Daehwi, whose role was to carry the heavy briquettes, and Youngmin wondered if they should have had their duties exchanged.

"Turn around." he said softly.

Daehwi obeyed. Youngmin started placing the briquettes on the frame attached to the younger boy's back; he was supposed to put six for each employee, but stopped at four for Daehwi, knowing that six would be too heavy for him. The last thing he wanted was for Daehwi to get hurt.

"Can I go now?" Daehwi asked. Youngmin hummed in agreement and watched him walk off, earning himself a warning glare from their CEO for his apparent favoritism.

It was worth it. Plus it wasn't favoritism—it was Youngmin looking after his youngest brother like he always had. Like he always would.

Without needing to plan beforehand, the four boys found themselves sitting side by side at the same place for lunch. They caught up as they ate, telling recent episodes of funny stories and their plans for their time off. They hadn't been able to talk like that in a while so finally getting to spend time together was refreshing for all of them.

Especially for Youngmin, who stayed quiet as he watched the other three laugh over something Woojin had said, yet a fond smile remained on his lips. His heart was as full as it could be, for they were going to be complete again soon.

* * *

AB6IX debuted in the spring of 2019 with five members rather than four. Woong was a much needed addition to their current line-up and he blended in with them so naturally that it was evident he was fated to be a part of them.

They were destined to be five.

Youngmin was selected to wear the title as the group's leader, holding the responsibilities of being the boys' spokesperson as well as the mediator between the idols and the company. Not once had his boys ever misbehaved, nor did the company burden him more than he could handle; he felt that being the leader wasn't much of a big deal. In fact, it was his pride.

His boys were his pride.

However, there were times that Youngmin got a little tired. Not from anything worrisome in particular, it was just that he got tired pretty easily. He wasn't sure if it had anything to do with his introversion or if he had to blame his lack of workouts; his stamina wasn't _terrible_ , per se, he just had moments where he had absolutely zero energy.

The boys would tease and pick on him for being old and the teasing especially came from the youngest, who truthfully was more or less the same. Youngmin would never take their teasing to heart—he knew better than anyone else it was all in good fun.

(Also, they did have a point. He wasn't getting any younger.)

Youngmin wouldn't admit it, but whenever he felt exhausted, his favourite way to recharge was by being with Daehwi. They had the largest age gap in the group—exactly 1862 days apart—yet their relationship was as if they were same-aged best friends. They played well together, took over Donghyun and Woojin's title as Tom and Jerry and could never run out of things to talk to.

Whether Daehwi was making fun of him, nagging him or acting cute to get him to do something, Youngmin took it all in as his energy booster. He laughed more with Daehwi around; their chemistry and humour code matched each other flawlessly.

Daehwi was also on the same page as he once named Youngmin to be the member he was most comfortable talking to; the latter's cheeks hurt from grinning too wide at the compliment.

Throughout their early months of their careers as AB6IX, from their debut to their first comeback, Daehwi was Youngmin's number one source of energy.

"Hyung, may I come in?" came Daehwi's voice from outside Youngmin's bedroom door a night after they wrapped up _Blind for Love_ promotions.

Once Youngmin approved, Daehwi stepped inside, looking like he was just done with showering and had his phone in one hand.

"What's up?" Youngmin greeted lazily. He was sitting at his table when Daehwi walked in at the same time he was beginning to feel drained from monitoring their live performances for a meeting the next day.

"Nothing. I'm just bored," Daehwi replied and claimed one side of Youngmin's bed, scrolling through his phone. "God, it smells like Woojin hyung in here."

Youngmin snickered. "He was here for three hours earlier."

Pushing his laptop aside, Youngmin left his table and climbed into bed beside Daehwi, ignoring the latter's whines when he spooned him. Only wincing in repulsion as a response, Daehwi didn't push him away, allowing Youngmin to hold him tighter.

"And you say you don't like skinship."

"I like cuddling with you."

Daehwi groaned. "Gross."

Youngmin laughed. "How about you sleep with me tonight?"

"No way," Daehwi scrunched his nose. "Unless you get rid of your snoring, I'm never sleeping with you."

"Fine, fine. I'll find a way to stop snoring." Youngmin jokingly said.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching a cut of a drama on Daehwi's phone. Youngmin's exhaustion slowly eased up as he stayed with his arm wrapped around Daehwi, smiling whenever the younger boy laughed at something funny that happened in the drama.

It didn't always have to be lengthy conversations or a two-person party for Youngmin to recharge with Daehwi.

Sometimes it was the quiet nights, where simply being with Daehwi was more than enough.

* * *

Soon enough, it was winter and the boys were preparing themselves for a brand new year. While Woojin was resting up in Busan due to his injury, the rest were busy with year-end performances where they were the proud receivers of several meaningful awards. It was unfortunate that they were incomplete, but all of them agreed they were always five at heart.

Christmas flew by and in the blink of an eye, the clock struck midnight and the world welcomed the year 2020. It was a weird feeling to Youngmin, how time could move so fast—he swore that 2017 felt like a story from yesterday when it had truly been three years since.

He lingered behind the other three boys, who collectively decided to walk home from their office after a countdown live broadcast for their fans. It was Woong's idea; he said that they would appreciate the vibe of the new year more that way.

Youngmin watched in amusement as Woong and Donghyun pretended to be drunk and were singing an off-key rendition of one of Sewoon's songs. His gaze was then diverted to Daehwi, laughing at the antics of the Daejeon brothers, and almost immediately something pulled on his heartstrings.

Throughout some, if not most, parts of the live broadcast, they had talked to fans about Daehwi coming of age and Youngmin had gotten a little emotional. He knew that most people who knew Daehwi felt the same way, that they wished he wouldn't grow up, especially for them who had known Daehwi for years.

How could Youngmin not have been emotional?

Youngmin met Daehwi when the latter was sixteen and 'raised' him since then. He used to feel like Daehwi's adulthood was lightyears away; alas, time was nothing but an illusion. Daehwi was now a legal adult and Youngmin still found it hard to believe.

"Hyung, why did you stop?"

Youngmin snapped out of his thoughts, not even noticing that he had stopped walking until Daehwi called him. He shook his head, quickly jogging up to Daehwi and the two fell in pace with each other.

"Is there something you're thinking about?" Daehwi questioned as he comfortably linked his arm around Youngmin's.

"Hm," Youngmin pursed his lips. "Just thinking about how you're all grown up now."

Daehwi made a face. "Please don't cry here."

"I'm not going to cry!" Youngmin rolled his eyes. "But I guess this is what parents feel when their children turn into adults and leave them. I'm empathizing with a father's heart at twenty-five years old. Ah, wait, I'm twenty-six now."

"Leave them?" Daehwi let out a surprised chuckle.

As the two of them walked together under the moon of the new year, Daehwi promised the same thing Youngmin promised him exactly three years prior.

The promise that neither of them would ever fail to keep.

"Relax," Daehwi rested his head on Youngmin's shoulder. "I'll always be there for you."

**Author's Note:**

> spare comments, ma'am,,,,


End file.
